Total Drama Comeback
by Alexa Molina
Summary: Chris brings 26 new contestant to an island to compete for an ultimate prize of 3 Million Dollars! What does Chris hold in store for these new campers? Read to find out!
1. A Fresh Start: Part 1

A/N-Hi guys, I kind of got some writers block while writing TDHS so I decided to start this series off, it does take place after TDHS but don't worry there are no spoilers hope you all enjoy

(An island appears on screen and then it zooms in to a dock and you see Chris McClean standing on it with a huge grin)

Chris-Hello people on the other side of the screen, my name is Chris McClean and I'm here bringing you yet another great season of Total Drama! As you recall last season took place at a High School but I felt like I needed a change of scenery so for this season we're coming back to the Island…ONE MORE TIME! That's right, I'm bringing 26 new contestants to compete in insane new challenges and compete for the ultimate prize of 3…million…dollars! As always the teens will be put into teams and the loser team will send someone one home in our campfire ceremonies, and the last one standing will walk away with the prize, the fame, and the glory!

Chef-(Shows up on screen) Chris! Why do you want me here man?

Chris-Because we have to greet the new contestants

Chef-But I never greet them, I just cook

Chris-Well this time you do!

Chef-Oh look, here's comes the first camper

Chris-Ooo great

(A boat stops on the dock and a boy steps off and he is wearing a pink suit a purple tie with a matching a purple top hat with short blonde hair and purple shoes, and he has light blue eyes)

Chris-Welcome to the island our happy-go lucky man, Tony

Tony-Thanks Chris, I'm sure this will be a super duper experience

Chef-(Whisper to Chris) This kid will get killed out here man

Chris-Shhh!

Tony-I'm sorry?

Chris-Nothing Tony, just go stand over there

Tony-Okie dokie (He skips to the other side of the dock)

Chris-And here comes the second camper

(Another boat shows up dropping off a girl, she is wearing black pants, a black trench coat but you can see a teal shirt underneath, black flats, her hair is wavy, reddish orange and it's just a little below her shoulders, and in her head she is wearing a black fedora with a teal stripe around it, and her eyes are covered by teal framed sunglasses)

Chris-Tony, meet Lisa the super-spy

Tony-Hi Lisa! (Waves really fast)

Lisa-I sense something strange here

Chris-Strange how?

Lisa-That's classified information

Chris-Uh… ok? Just go stand next to Tony

Lisa-I shall complete that mission (She walks up to Tony)

Tony-Hi I'm Tony (Extends his hand for a shake and Lisa shakes it)

Lisa-Hello Tony, have you seen any strange events here?

Tony-Uh no, I just got here

Lisa-Ok, then I can relax

(Lisa puts her hands in her trench coat pockets and starts looking at the island)

Chef-Chris, you got weird contestants man

Chris-Hello! Ratings?

Chef-Whatever

Chris-Third contestant is here

(Another boat comes and goes and drops off yet another girl, this girl had long light brown hair done into twin braids, and brown eyes, she was wearing a red plaid shirt tied under her cleavage revealing her midriff, she's wearing tight jeans with a lasso tied in a belt loop, dark brown cowboy boots, and on her head she's wearing a beige cowboy hat)

Chris-Here we have Betsy our cowgirl

Betsy-Hi yall! I'll say it's a real pleasure to meet yall thanks for bringing me on Chris!

Chris-No problem Betsy

Betsy-And hi to you Chef, glad to see you here

Chef-Why thank you

Betsy-Are these my new friends? (She walks up to Tony and Lisa)

Tony-Hi there I'm Tony

Betsy-Nice to meet you partner, and what's your name little gal?

Lisa-My name is Lisa, but now that you know that I'm afraid I will have to kill you

Betsy/Tony-Say what?!

Lisa-Oh no, I'm joking

Tony/Lisa-Phew

Lisa-There are far too many witnesses watching

Betsy/Tony-(They inch away from Lisa)

Chris-Now Lisa, you wouldn't want me to get a lawsuit would you?

Lisa-That depends on my attitude

Chef-Hehe, I like her

Chris-Anyway…someone else just arrived

(Another boat comes and goes as another boy, with dark brown curly hair just under his ears, hazel eyes, wearing a long-sleeve yellow shirt under a green short-sleeved shirt with a black dog print on the chest, beige pants and yellow tennis shoes, and his hair is covered by a dark green beanie with an orange rim)

Chris-This is Luis, our animal lover

Luis-(In an angelic chorus voice) Heellooooo! (So he sings that a bunch of bunnies, birds, and chipmunks come to his side and climb up to his arms and head) Hello little creatures, it'll be a pleasure to spend time on this island with you (He pets a chipmunks head with his finger)

Chris-Hello Luis, excited to compete on the island

Luis-Of course I am Chris, as long as I don't have to hurt any little creatures I should be happy on the island

Chef-Ha! You've got to be willing to hurt animals to survive here

Luis-I would never! Animals are living things just like us and we should treat them as equals

Chris-Yeah…sure, just go stand with the other contestants

Luis-Ok, go on now little creature (all the animals at his side run back to the island as he walks up to the other three contestants)

Betsy-Well hi there, my name is Betsy! I like animals too

Luis-Oh cool, nice to meet you too Betsy (He shakes her hand) And who are you?

Lisa-My name is Lisa, super-spy pleasure to make your acquaintance (Shakes Luis's hand)

Luis-Cool

Tony-And I'm Tony (Gives him a tip of the hat) Very nice to meet you

Luis-Likewise my friend

Chris-Here's someone who you could show you some fun stuff, it's Molly our circus star!

(A boat comes but no one gets off)

Chris-Umm…is someone on the boat?

Molly-Sure is! (She backflips onto the dock)

(Molly is a fit girl with long dark black hair done up in pigtails with golden stripes running down them, a purple spaghetti-top, a pink skirt down to her mid-thigh, white and red striped stockings, and blue flats, and next to her left eye she has a golden star sticker, and her eayes are emerald green)

Molly-Ta dah!

(Everybody clapped as she stuck the landing)

Chris-Hello Molly, glad you could make it

Molly-Thank you, it's nice to be able to get out of the circus and come to a nice and peaceful island full of nature

Chef-Hi there Molly

Molly-Hi Chef, oh is this the competition?

(She walks up to the others)

Luis-Wow, you're a circus star, which means you work with a lot of circus animals right?

Molly-Sure do, I especially love riding the elephants

Luis-Wow, I wish I could do that

Molly-And I hope you get to do that uh…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name

Luis-Oh I'm Luis

Molly-Hello Luis

Tony-I'm Tony, can't wait to get to know you more

Molly-Why thank you Tony, I love your suit

Tony-Really? Thanks

Betsy-And I'm Betsy, put it there partner

Molly-HI Betsy (They shake hands)

Tony-And this is-Hey where'd she go?

Molly-Where did who go?

Tony-Lisa, she's another contestant

Chris-Lisa where are you?

(As he said that Lisa surfaced from the water and climbed back onto the dock and held her watch up to her mouth)

Lisa-Water levels seem to have some minor toxic levels, will have to do follow up tests (Beeps her watch and it turns off)

Molly-Hi there, I'm Molly

Lisa-Hello Molly, I am Lisa, may I ask why you are here?

Molly-Uh…to compete?

Lisa-Hmmm…(Eyes Molly from head to toe) Seems your story checks out

Molly-Uh ok?

Chris-Next up we have our sixth contestant George

(Another boat drops a fairly tall boy; he is fit with short dark brown hair, a black and red horizontal striped sweater, dark jeans, and brown tennis shoes with black soles)

George-This season's winner has arrived

Chris-Hello there George, welcome to the Island

George-What's up Chris, great choice putting me on this show so I can show everybody how you win this game

Chef-Shut up boy, just go stand over there

George-Hello…Chef

(He walks up to the others)

George-Hello suckers

Luis-Well I officially don't like you

George-Whatever, friends don't get you far, toughness does

Tony-Hi there, I'm Tony (Extends his hand to George but George just stares at it)

George-Uh yeah…I don't touch gays

Tony-(Between his teeth) I am not gay

George-Whatever

(Lisa sneaks up on him holding a small stun gun and *ZAP*)

George-Ow! Who did that?!

Lisa-That would be me, Lisa

George-You better not do that again you loser! (He looks at Molly and gives her a weird look)

Molly-Hi I'm Molly

George-What are you…a circus freak?

(Molly's eyes narrowed as she glared at him)

. .me?

George-A circus freak

Molly-Oh you are so dead!

(She's about to grab George but Lisa, Tony, Luis, and Betsy hold her back)

Betsy-Listen here partner, coming in here with that attitude is dumber than a gravy covered cat jumping into a barn full of blood hounds)

George-I don't know what you said, but at least you're kind of hot so I think we can get along

Betsy-I reckon that'll never happen

George-Pshh, your loss

Chris-Here's someone that might put a chill on your spine, its Caroline the doll maker

(True as Chris said as soon as the boat left a cold wind ran through and gave everyone a chill)

Chris-Hello Caroline

(Caroline had shoulder length dark blue hair with light purple streaks and her side bangs covered her left eye, she had pale skin, her eyes were a chilling blue, she wore a black spaghetti-strap top, black leggings, under a purple skirt with the bottom a little torn, and she had dark blue fingerless gloves that reached a little longer after her wrists, and dark blue converse with a purple sole, she was also holding a yarn doll that looked exactly like her)

Caroline-Hello there fellow competitors

Chris-Hello Caroline, how was your ride

Caroline-It was quite fine, but I admit I was expecting it to sink like the Titanic

Chef-Girl wants to die?

Caroline-Oh, Chris and Chef? I made these for your guys

(She reaches into her bag and takes out yarn dolls that looked exactly like Chris and Chef)

Chris-(Creeped out by the doll) Oh…uh

Chef-Thanks?...

Caroline-I will go here now

(She walks up to the others)

Caroline-Hi there (She extends her hand to George)

George-Ok, freaky chick I'm not touching you

Caroline-(She shrugs as she walks up to Molly) I like your hair

Molly-Oh…thanks I'm Molly

Caroline-Oh I knew your name, don't worry

Molly-But ho-never mind

Luis-Hi I'm Lu-

Caroline-Luis, animal lover right?

Luis-Wow, you hit the nail on the head

Tony-Hey there I'm Tony, I like your doll

Carolina-Why thank you, I like your tie

Betsy-Hi there, blue haired gal, I'm Betsy

Lisa-I am Lisa

Carolina-Hmm…you aura gives off mystery, I like it

George-Wow you're freaky

Caroline-I am only being myself

Molly-Don't mind him, he just thinks he's all that

Caroline-Oh I knew that, his aura gave that away

Chris-Here's someone you don't want to play cards with, it's Andrew, the scammer

(The boat drops off a boy with messy red hair, wearing a brown long coat over a white shirt with a picture of a red club symbol, brown pants with a red belt, light red loafers, and a backwards black baseball cap covering his head)

Andrew-Hello there Chris (Shuffling a deck of cards as he walks up to Chris and shakes his hand and sees his gold watch)

Chef-Hey I know you

Andrew-Whoa! Nice watch Chris, want to play some cards? (Starts shuffling his deck of cards)

Chef-Don't do it Chris! In 30 minutes he'll own the island!

Andrew-(He notices Chef) Oh…hello again Chef Hatchet

Chef-Andrew…

Chris-How do you two know each other?

Andrew-He was the cook at a camp I had to go to when I got caught hustling pool

Chef-Yeah, and then you took my gold chain

Andrew-I won it off you fair and square, but if you're in the market for a new one (He open the left side of his long coat to reveal several gold chains and he points at one) This one is 25 karats

Chef-Man get away from me, I want no part off your shenanigans

Andrew-Ok, I'll just take my business elsewhere

(He walks up to the contestants)

Andrew-So who are you guys?

Betsy-My name is Betsy, best cowgirl in the west

Andrew-Nice to meet you

Luis-I'm Luis, and I hope you don't smuggle animals

Andrew-Oh don't worry, I never mess with animals

Luis-Cool

Tony-I'm Tony, its super to meet you (He extends his hand)

George-(He pushes Tony out of the way and shakes Andrews hand) Man don't talk to him, you're better off with me, I think you and I could make a pretty awesome team

Andrew-Maybe…(Sees Molly and Caroline) Well hi there

Molly-Hi, I'm Molly

Caroline-I'm Caroline

Andrews-You are lovely ladies, hope to get to know both of you

(As he shook their hands, Lisa snuck up behind him and used a pair of tweezers to pull out one of his hairs)

Andrew-Ow! (Rubbing his head and turns around to see Lisa putting his hair in a plastic bag and putting it away in her trench coat) Why'd you do that?

Lisa-I am sorry, but I will have to run further tests on your hair sample

Andrew-Well, all in all it's nice to meet you

Chris-The next contestant is sweet as sugar, here we have Rosie

(Off the boat emerged a thin girl, with purple eyes, with long blonde straight hair, wearing a button up pink shirt, under an open red leather jacket that only reached to over her waist, she had denim shorts down to her knees, and she wore black slip on sandals)

Rosie-Hello everyone, it is a privilege to make you acquaintance (She does a courtesy)

Chris-Wow, how formal Rosie

Rosie-Oh…uh yeah…hehe

Chef-Hello Rosie, welcome to the island

Rosie-Thanks, you're the help right?

Chef-Uh…you could say that

Rosie-Hehe…ok, I'll just go over here now

(She walks backwards until she bumps into Andrew)

Rosie-Oh I'm so sorry

Andrew-(Sighs) No big deal, I'm Andrew

(They shake hands and Andrew notices a golden diamond studded bracelet on her wrist)

Andrew-Whoa! Nice bracelet!

Rosie-(Covers it with her sleeve) Oh…uh thank you

Andrew-Want to play some cards? (Starts shuffling his deck)

Chef-Just keep walking Rosie

Rosie-Oh ok

Lisa-(Goes in front of her and grabs her hand and uses a silver pen to shine a blue light on it) Hmm…nothing strange here, you can move along

Rosie-Nice to meet you?

Molly-That's Lisa, she's a spy and I'm Molly

Rosie-Oh, hi there Molly I love your skirt

Molly-Thanks

Rosie-(Goes up to Caroline and extends her hand out to her) And who might you be?

Caroline-I am Caroline (Shakes her hand)

Rosie-Whoa, you're hands are really cold

Caroline-(Looking into Rosie's eyes) Your aura gives off a strange feeling, but a good one

Rosie-Uh…I'll take that as a compliment

(She sees Tony covered in dirt)

Rosie-Oh my gosh what happened to you?

Tony-(Dusting himself) George pushed me to the ground

Rosie-Oh, who is this Geroge?

(George runs up to her and pushes Tony to the ground again)

Tony-Ah, why me? This isn't so super duper

Rosie-George that wasn't very nice (Helps Tony get up)

George-Oh cry me a river, I thought you'd be chill

Luis-Hi there

Rosie-(Helping Tony dust himself)Hang on, Tony I hope you feel better, and it's nice to meet you

(She turns around and sees Luis)

Rosie-Sorry about that, who are you?

Luis-I'm Luis

Rosie-Hi I'm Rosie

Luis-Do you like animals?

Rosie-Love them

George-Ew, animals are dirty and they smell bad

(Luis smacks him on the head)

Luis-Do not speak ill of animals you jerk

George-Why I oughta-

Chris-And here come the next contestant, Sebastian

(Off the boat comes out a boy with thick short spiky brown hair, a pair of black goggles on his forehead, he has light brown eyes, wearing a black shirt with a super Mario mushroom on the chest under an open green denim jacket, a single black fingerless glove on his left hand, dark jeans with a chain hanging on the side, and black converses)

Sebastian-Hi Chris and Chef (Walks up the contestants) Hey everybody (Tries to shake George's hand)

George-Sorry, I only talk to winners

Sebastian-Oh well then I guess I should stop talking to losers like you then (Moves over to Betsy)

Betsy-Howdy partner, I hope we have lots of fun competing against each other

Sebastian-Me too

Tony-Greetings friend, I like your mushroom shirt its super duper

Sebastian-You're outfit is quite interesting, is it from a video game? Cause if it is I've never played it

(He walks up to Rosie who's looking at the island)

Sebastian-Oh, and you look like Princess Peach

Rosie-(Turns around frantically) Princess? Hehe…why would you call me a princess? I mean…who's Princess Peach?

Sebastian-Princess Peach from the Super Mario game series?

Rosie-Oh…I don't know what that is, I'm sorry

Sebastian-(Gasps!) I'm so sorry you were deprived as a child

Rosie-Oh…ok?

(Sebastian then sits on the other side of the dock and pulls out a 3DS)

Chris-Everybody say hello to our next contestant, Taki!

(The boat come but no one comes out)

Chris-Taki? Are you in there?

Taki-(Runs out of the boat and jumps into a flying kick) Sneak attack!

(She's about to hit Chris but out of nowhere, Lisa catches her foot and pins her face down in the dock, Taki was a japanes, light tanned skin girl, with straightened shoulder-length light pink hair, sapphire eyes, wearing a purple hoodie, but you can see a white t-shirt collar under it, a single black fingerless glove on her right hand, red skinny jeans, and purple ankle converses on her feet)

Lisa-(Holding Taki down) Who are you and who sent you here?

Taki-My name is Taki and my parents got me to sign up?

Lisa-Hmmm…I'll see what your background check says

(Pulls out one of her hairs)

Taki-Ow! I was just trying to be like Naruto

Lisa-Sorry to break you hopes (Let's Taki get up)

Taki-Ow

Chris-Thanks for the save Lisa

Lisa-All in a day's work

Taki-Ow… (She walks up to the contestants and Rosie approaches her)

Rosie-Why is your hair pink? That's not natural

Taki-Umm…cause I thought it's be fun

Luis-(Approaches her) Sorry about Lisa, she could be a little forward

Taki-I'll say

Sebastian-Yes! Go raichu, we get another gym badge!

Taki-Pokémon!? (She turns around and sees Sebastian sitting on the dock playing his game and she runs towards him) Hi there, are you playing pokémon?

Sebastian-Heck yeah, pokémon black 2 is awesome

Taki-Oh my gosh, I play pokémon white 2…too

Sebastian-Cool want to battle?

Taki-Hecks yeah

(She sits next to him, a pulls out a pink 3DS)

Chris-All right, our 13th contestant is…Chris?

(The boat drops off a boy short black hair, brown eyes, a white hoodie, baggy denim pants, and white sneakers)

Chris-Uh welcome Chris

?-Pshh, man Chris is such a stupid name for stupid people, just call me Scamps

Chris-What!?

Chef-Ahahahahaha

Scamps-(He goes up to George) Hehe, you look like a loser already

George-What did you say to me?

Scamps-You will need me to get far, you're too dumb to do it yourself

George-I will beat you to a pulp (Holds his fist up to Scamps face)

Scamps-Pshh…whatever man

(He walks by everyone ignoring their hellos and when he gets to the end of the dock he accidentally pushes Taki into the water as he backs up but her 3DS flies up into the air and Sebastian catches it)

Taki-Ah! (*SPLASH*)(Climbs up to the dock again) Hey what the heck man?!

Scamps-Geez watch were your sitting loser

Taki-What? Why don't you watch were you're going?

Sebastian-Ignore him, here I caught your 3DS before it fell in the water (Hands her the 3DS)

Taki-Oh thank you, now let's continue or battle (She site next to him again

Chris-Next up we have Billy

(A really skinny boy with short red hair covered by a gray cap, wearing a gray oversized tank top, baggy green shorts up to his knees, gray tennis shoes with white knee socks, a freckled face and dark eyes)

Billy-(A Texan accent) Chris, let me just tell you I come from a family of winners, we always bet money on NASCAR and win

Chris-Good to know…

Chef-Gee boy you stink!

Billy-The showering hole wasn't available before I came here

(He joins the others but due to his bad smell everyone moves away from him)

Billy-What's wrong nobody wants to talk to me?

Molly-(Plugging her nose) Not with that stink

Billy-Fine, see if I care

Chris-(Plugging his nose) Ignoring the smell…or trying to at least, let's say hello to our next contestant

(The boat drops off a pudgy tall girl, with short brown hair done up in small pigtails, green eyes, a red shirt, under a big blue open jacket, denim capris that end at her mid-calf, and black tennis shoes)

?-Hi everyone, I hope I make friends with all of you

Betsy-Yee haw! A talking cow that'll make me famous back at the farm come here cow!

Betsy grabs her lasso, and tackles the girl to the dock and hog ties her in a matter of seconds)

Betsy-Time!

Tony-3.5 seconds!

Betsy-Woo! I beat my record yee haw!

?-But I'm not a cow

Betsy-Then what's your name?

?-Peggy

Betsy-…Woo I caught myself a talking piggy

Peggy-It's Peggy

Betsy-Now time to brand you (Out of her pocket a small metal thing that she stretches out to be a metal stick with a "BB" on one of the ends and she presses a button and the "BB" starts to heat up and glow red)

Betsy-Here we go

Peggy-No please no

(Before she brands Peggy, Luis grabs the stick from Betsy)

Luis-How dare you treat a girl like that, I thought you like animals

Betsy-I do, but we brand our animals back at the farm

Luis-Well not Peggy (He goes up to Peggy and unties her)

Peggy-(Gets up) Thank you

Luis-No problem

(She joins the others)

Chris-Nice to meet you Peggy

Peggy-Thanks Chris, and hi Chef

Chef-Hello girl

Chris-Contestant number 15 is a rather quiet girl, everyone here's Crystal

(Off the boat come a girl with tanned skin, her long black hair is up in a ponytail and she has side bangs and the tip of her pony tail has golden highlights, green eyes, a dark blue tank top, denim shorts down to her mid-thigh, black fish stockings, and black combat boots that reach up to her mid-calf)

Crystal-Hello everyone…hi Chris and Chef

Chris-Excited to be here Crystal?

Crystal-(She ignores him and just stands behind everyone else)

Andrew-(Approaches her) Hi there I'm Andrew

Crystal-(Waves at him)

Tony-Hmm…you don't like talking huh?

Crystal-(She shrugs)

Tony-It's cool, I respect that

Crystal-Thanks (Smiles at him)

George-Just talk hottie, you've got a nice body and voice

Crystal-(She backs up from him)

Molly-Leave her alone for god's sake

George-Whatever

Chris-No one better mess with this girl, here is Penelope

(Off the boat, come a girl with straight blonde hair down to under her shoulders covered by a black beanie and her bangs are down to her right eyebrow, black square glasses over her light red eyes, wearing a black leather jacket over a red shirt, green jeans, and crimson high heel wedges)

Penelope- (She pushes Chris and Chef out of the way and glares at the other contestants) All right listen, I will tell you all right here, right now, you bother me and I will destroy you

(Everyone just looked at her with scared eyes, and backed away except for Taki and Sebastian who were playing their games)

Penelope-That is all

Chef-I will kill that girl

Chris-Now Chef, we wouldn't want a lawsuit would we?

Chef-I guess not

Penelope-(Scoffs) Wimp

Chef-(Takes out a knife and points it at her face getting a small flinch out of her) Want to say that again?

Penelope-Whatever

Chef-That's what I thought (Puts away his knife)

Chris-Next up we have Shang

(A Chinese looking boy is dropped off, he has spiky black hair with a red headband across his head, hazel eyes, a bright red karate outfit with a golden traditional Chinese dragon on the back of the shirt, a black belt around his waist, red fingerless glove, and he is barefoot)

Shang-Hello Chris, how's it going man?

Chris-Pretty good

Shang-Chef, my man what's up?

Chef-Same old same old

Shang-Cool

Tony-Hey Shang, how's it going man?

Shang-Pretty nice, uh…who are you?

Tony-I'm Tony, and I hope we can be super friends

Shang-I'm sure we will

Molly-Wow, you look really strong

Scamps-Pshh, he's not that strong

Shang-Oh really?

(Shang then resumes to punch a tree and the tree completely shatters)

(Everyone stares at him in awe)

Scamps-Pshh, I could've done that

Shang-Then do it

Scamps-Not right now

Shang-Uh huh…

Chris-Moving along we have Marissa

(A thin girl gets off the boat, she has long black hair, green eyes, wearing a yellow longs summer dress, with a long sleeved white jacket that goes down to her midriff, and white strap on sandals, she was also carrying a wooden puppet that looked exactly like her)

Marissa-(Through her puppet) Hello everyone, I'm very glad to be here (Herself) Marissa Jr. I was supposed to say that! (Through her puppet) Well you snooze you lose (Herself) Hush up! (She covers the puppets mouth) Sorry Chris, it's really nice to meet you and Chef, and everyone else here

Caroline-Ooo…you're puppet is very nice

Marissa-Thank you, and who are you?

Caroline-I am Caroline, and I too have little friend shows Marissa a doll of herself)

Marissa-Ooo that's pretty but I like my little puppet

Caroline-Everyone likes different things, it's the way life is

Marissa-Exactly

Chris-Ok, you've all met Marissa, next up is our ladies-man Steve

(A boy gets off the boat, he has short blonde hairs, wearing a gray shirt with two red line with a red 27 between them, torn denim jeans, and black tennis shoes, with red stripes around them, and sporty sunglasses over his blue eyes)

Chris-Hello Steve, glad you could make it

Steve-Hello Chris, and I see some of the sexy ladies are already here (he walks up to Betsy and Molly) You two are very pretty and sexy

Molly-Keep on moving

Betsy-Yeah, in your dreams partner

Steve-Playing hard to get? That's cool (He moves on to Lisa who is looking at the grass with a magnifying glass) Now you've got a nice booty!

Lisa-(She turns around and aims the shine form the magnifying glass at his eyes)

Steve-Ow ow, I'm sorry

Lisa-Yeah

Steve-(He walks to Caroline and Marissa but they're just talking about puppets and dolls) Ok, well that won't get me anything

(He walks to Penelope)

Steve-Hello the-

Penelope-Move it or lose it pal

Steve-Hmm…tough crowd (Sees Crystal standing by herself) You're not going to hurt me or ignore me right?

Crystal-I guess not

Steve-Well you have very pretty eyes

Crystal-Thanks…I guess

Steve-Ok (He sees Taki at the dock and walks to her) Hello there I like you're her

Taki-No! Not volt tackle!

Sebastian-I got you now

Steve-Uh hello?

(They keep ignoring them)

Steve-Oh well, I will win these ladies over soon

Chris-Next up we have Vanessa!

(Another girl gets dropped off, she had long red hair done into long pig-tails, and dark eyes, wearing an orange shirt, a white silk skirt, with orange converses and she jumps off the vote and lands in front of Chris)

Vanessa-(Really fast)Hi Chris how are you? And you Chef? Is this everyone else? They look awesome, great to be here, can we go hiking?

Chris-Whoa Vanessa calm down!

Chris-And here's the Izzy of this season

Vanessa-But my name's Vanessa

Chef-That's not what I-never mind

Vanessa-Ok (She skips towards the others) Hi everybody!

(Everyone said hi and others waved)

Penelope-Augh, a crazy chick, just great….

Vanessa-(Narrows her eyes, then she approaches Caroline) Hi there, what's your name?

Caroline-(Looking into her eyes) I sense something coming from you…but it may not be good

Lisa-I shall run some tests (She pulls out some of Vanessa's hairs)

Vanessa-Ouch!

Lisa-Sorry, it's all routine process

Vanessa-Super…

Marissa-(Approaches Vanessa) Hi there, I love your outfit

Vanessa-Thank you I like your dress…and your…puppet

Marissa-Wow thanks, want to be friends?

Vanessa-Sure!

Marissa-Yay!

Chris-Here comes someone else

(As the boat leaves, a boy with black hair combed to the side, a red shirt, round glasses, hazel eyes, khaki shorts, and red tennis shoes)

Chris-This here, is Al!

Al-Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you all

George-Augh, why is everyone so nice? It makes me sick

(When the camera shows Al again he is dressed as Abraham Lincoln)

Al-Because honesty is the best policy!

Molly-What the?

(Al is seen back in his regular outfit)

Al-Sorry, I just love history and everything to do with it

Chris-No kidding…

Al-Ok

(He joins the others but they decide to not talk to him)

Chris-And next we have, Jennifer

(A dark skinned slightly chubby girl steps off the boat, she has her dark hair in a ponytail drooping over her right shoulder, green eyes, on her head she has a chef hat, a green shirt, brown pants and brown boots, and she is holding a spatula in he hand)

Jennifer-Hello everyone my name is-Oh my gosh it's you!

Chris-Yes, I know I'm super famous but I'll give yyou an autograph later ok?

Jennifer-Pshh not you, him! (She pushes Chris out of the way and hugs Chef) It's Chef Hatchet, the best and toughest Chef in the whole world!

Chef-Yes! Finally some recognition

Jennifer-I think you should be the host Chef, you'd be awesome at it

Chef-I know right?

Jennifer-Yeah, Chris is so last news

Chris-Hey! I am the best host

Jennifer-Yeah yeah whatever

Chef-Haha, take that pretty boy

Chris-Grr, Jennifer just go stand with the other contestants

Jennifer-Fine

(She joins the others)

Tony-Wow, you're a chef huh? Can you cook?

Jennifer-Yup, I've study Chef's way of cooking from all the past seasons and I have mastered it

George-(Whispers to Andrew) Uh…she knows Chef food sucks right?

Andrew-I sure hope so

Jennifer-How dare you! (She puts Andrew and George in headlocks) Take back what you said about the awesome Chef!

Andrew-Ah I'm sorry!

George-Me too!

Jennifer-That's right

Chef-Wow, I think she'll make it far

Chris-I hope she doesn't , any ways next we have the last of the girls…Bianca

(A petite girl emerged from the boat, she had wavy blonde shoulder length hair, hazel eyes, green framed glasses, a button up light green shirt, a neat checkered beige skirt, white knee socks and black flats)

Bianca-Hello everyone, I'm just here to prove that you don't need physical strength to win this game, and I shall do that while use using my intellectual power

Chris-Augh, a smarty pants

Bianca-(Joins the others)

George-Nerd

Bianca- (Sarcatically) Ooo, how original what's next, four eyes?

George-Hmpf

Steve-Hmmm…I guess you're pretty

Bianca-Why thank you, but you have too much testosterone for my liking

Jennifer-Hey you didn't compliment me blonde dude

Steve-That's because you put two guys in headlocks

Jennifer-Well they deserve it

Steve-Yeah, you're just too scary

Chris-We're nearing the end, next up we have Mark

(Off the boat a boy emerged, he had messy black hair with blue streaks running trough it, sunglasses, a black leather jacket over a gray polo shirt, dark jeans, and navy blue converse)

Mark-Chris! How's it going dude?

Chris-Hello Mark

Mark-Chef what's up?

Chef-Not much it's all goos

Mark-Awesome, hello everyone

(Everyone smiled and said hi to Mark)

Chris-And lastly, we have Josh

(The boy did not show up)

Chris-Chef where's Josh?

Chef-I don't know man

Chris-Well, guess he missed the boat

Crystal-Poor guy

Chris-Well you snooze you lose I guess, ok we are all finally here, which means we can get started

George-Finally

Chris-Ok, to starts things off we will be having a little hide and seek game

Molly-Ooo sounds fun

Chris-Except you guys won't be hiding you'll be seeking

Steve-For who? Some sexy ladies?

Chris-Uh…no for three contestants from last season

Vanessa-Who?

Chris-TO be more specifically you guys will be searching for Alexa, Tyson, and Mike

Mark-And if we find them?

Chris-the first three people to find them and bring them to me will get the honor of being team captain

Bianca-Meaning there will be three teams?

Chris-Correct

Betsy-Well that sounds like a lot of fun

Peggy-Sure does

Lisa-Hmmm quite and exciting mission

Chris-Ok, well you guys better get started on your marks…get set…GO!

(With that all the contestants ran off into the forest)

Chris-Well…we got things started quite well if I do say so myself

Chef-Are you kidding? You got crazy kids

Chris-Well anyway, we will take a small short commercial break and see guys back here on the season that from now on shall be known as Total…Drama…Comeback!

(A/N-Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter and I will be continuing TDHS as soon as I fix the writes block)


	2. A Fresh Start: Part 2

A/N-Here's the second part of the first chapter I'm really liking this series, and I hope you guys are too :D

(Chris appears on screen)

Chris-Welcome back, to our newest series Total Drama Comeback, before we went to commercial me and Chef welcomed the newest 26 contestants that will be competing in our new nice island location, except for someone named Josh

Chef-(Shows up on screen next to Chris looking at some papers) And a boy named Ricky

Chris-What?

Chef-You forgot to introduce Ricky right before you introduced Josh

Chris-What? That's impossible?

Chef-It's true look here (Hands him the papers)

Chris-(Chris looks over the papers) Uh oh…well where are they?

Chef-I looked into it, their boats arrived late to pick them up but here they come now

(A boat comes up and drops off a boy with black hair, a brown long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes, he's carrying a guitar, and wearing a brown beret)

Ricky-Sorry for the delay Chris, the boat was a little late

Chris-Yeah so were you

Ricky-My bad, but here's come another boat Chris

Chris-Hey that's my job, and for reals this time, here is our last contestant Josh

(The last boat drops off a boy with pale skin, blonde longish hair, a black eye mask covering his blue eyes, wearing a black hoodie that's closed but you see his grey undershirt, black pants, and black converses)

Josh-Hello Chris, I saw you last season

Chris-Yes…a lot of people saw the show

Josh-Yes…but did they observe? (Narrows his eyes)

Chef-Uh…what's with the mask?

Josh-It's nothing…

Ricky-Hi Josh, nice to meet you

Josh-Hmmm, likewise now where are the others?

Chris-They started the challenge while you guys were late

Ricky-Oh no we have to catch up

Chris-Yeah I'll give you the short version, go in the forest, find Alexa, Tyson, or Mike, bring them back, you become team captain now go!

Ricky-Got it! Hey want to work together Josh?

(He turns around but Josh was already gone)

Ricky-Or I can work by myself…see ya guys (He runs into the forest)

Chris-Ok, now we have our complete cast, for now… who will find the old cast members first? Who will the teams be? Find out now in Total…Drama…Comeback!

**(Theme Song)**

(Cameras pop out everywhere in the island)

"**Dear mom and I'm dad I'm doing fine"**

(The camera goes to the dock and Chris is smiling at the camera until Jennifer pushes him off and she runs to Chef)

"**You guys are on my mind"**

(The camera goes into the forest where you see Taki and Sebastian playing Pokémon until Lisa lowers down and takes their 3DS and she disappears)

"**You asked me what I wanted to be"**

(Then camera then follows Peggy being chased by Betsy wielding her lasso and as their running you see Mark sneaking up on Shang to steal his headband but Shang turns around and grabs his writs and Mark gives him and apologetic look)

"**Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

(Then the camera shows Josh inching up to Penelope who's sitting in a tree and when she sees him she breaks off a branch and smacks him off the tree and Josh lands on the ground)

"**I wanna be famous"**

(The camera then shows Vanessa swinging on a vine and she lands in front of Tony and she gives him a smile and wave he then throws confetti up and walks away, then Vanessa gets an annoyed look and she turns around to see Marissa smiling at her and Vanessa pulls her aside)

"**I wanna live close to the sun"**

(The camera goes up to the mountain where Billy climbs up to a ledge and sees Scamps standing there but as Scamps smells him he faints and falls off the edge)

"**Well pack our bags cause I've already won"**

(Scamps then continues to fall until he lands on Bianca who is reading a book and in the impact the book flies away from her hands and as it flies through the air it hits a bird which lands in front of Luis)

"**Got nothing to lose, nothing in my way"**

(As Luis is crying for the bird Crystal shows up next to him and she pulls out a box with knobs and wires made out of wood she then touches the wires to the bird making a spark and bringing the bird back to life and Luis smiles at her)

"**I'll get there one day"**

(The camera goes to the mess hall where Al, Andrew, George, and Steve are playing cards, then the all show their cards and Andrew starts cheering as he's collecting his wins and then Chef shows up behind him and Andrew gives him a scared look)

"**Cause I wanna be famous"**

(In another table Rosie is drinking some tea with her pinkie up)

"**Nananananananananananana"**

(The camera leaves the mess hall and goes out to the dock and it shows Caroline ripping the heads of Chris and Chef dolls and throwing them in the water)

"**I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!"**

(Molly comes from behind Caroline and steals the camera and she begins to do backflips down the dock)

"**I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!"**

(Molly does a final backflip and the camera follows her up to the sun and after Molly goes down it turns to night, and then the camera goes down to show Ricky strumming his guitar in front of a fire and the camera zooms out to show all of the contestants around him whistling the tune and it fades to black)

(The camera shows Vanessa walking in the forest)

Vanessa- Hmmm…. I wonder where he is

(She hears a rustle in the bushes)

Vanessa-Who's there?

(Marissa comes out with her dress caught in the branches of the bushes)

Marissa-Oh this stupid bush is ruining my dress (Her puppet starts talking in an evil tone) Well take it off women (Regular voice) I am not degrading myself

Vanessa- (Walks up to Marissa) Um do you nee-

Marissa- (Evil puppet voice) B**** you know want to (Regular voice) Did you just call me what I think you called me? (Evil puppet voice) Yeah what are you going to do about it? (Regular voice) Oh I'll show you

(She starts to choke her puppet)

Vanessa- HEY!

(Marissa stops choking her puppet)

Marissa- Hello (Sweet puppet voice) Hello friend

Vanessa- Are you ok?

Marissa-Why wouldn't I be? (Sweet puppet voice) Yeah we are as fine as a baby in a cradle

(Marissa makes an awkward smile)

Vanessa-Umm ok, let me help you with your dress

(Vanessa helps Marissa with her dress, and removes it from the bush)

Marisa- Thank you so much

Vanessa- No problem, say want to look for them together?

Marisa- Really?

Vanessa-Yeah one of use can be the team captain

Marisa- Oh yay that's a great idea (sweet puppet voice) I hope we become great friends

Vanessa- (Weird expression) Me too

(Buzz, confessional)

Marisa- I hope Vanessa didn't see that (Evil puppet voice) Of course she did stupid (Regular voice) You need to be quiet

(Buzz)

Vanessa- Ok that was weird…

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Taki and Sebastian)

Taki- So… who is your favorite Pokémon?

Sebastian-Oh that's a tough one… I would say Quagsire

Taki-Why him? Well I guess that water ground is a good combo

Sebastian- I like him because he smiles all the time

Taki-Aw

Sebastian-So what's yours?

Taki-I like ninetails, it so amazing and majestic

Sebastian- I agree

Taki-Yeah, so about this challenge… where do you think we should start looking?

Sebastian- I don't know, this forest is pretty big

Taki-Well a two person team should do the trick

Sebastian- Our keen eyes should make us the winners of this challenge

(Buzz, confessional)

Taki- it's nice to have Sebastian around

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Peggy running away from Betsy)

Peggy- I told you I'm not a pig!

(Betsy throws her lasso and catches Peggy, she then hog ties her)

Betsy- TIME!

Peggy-(Sighs) 1.5 seconds

Betsy- Yee Haw a new record

Peggy-When are you going to stop this?

Betsy- Until I beat my score of one second

Peggy- Oh

(Buzz, confessional)

Peggy- This is going to be a long season for me isn't it?

(Buzz)

Betsy- I am almost close to beating my score, Yee Haw!

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Andrew walking)

?- Hey Andrew wait up

(Mark catches up to Andrew, the camera does a close up on Mark)

Mark- What's up?

Andrew-(Does a close up on hi) Not much, just trying to win

Mark- (Does a close up on him) Oh, that's cool (He puts his hand on his head and you can see a gold watch on his hand)

Andrew- Hey that's a fancy watch you got there

Mark- Thanks

Andrew- That kind of looks like my wa-

(He looks at his wrist, and notices his watch is missing)

Andrew- That is my watch!

Mark- Wow… really…. How did that get there?

(Andrew glares at Mark)

Mark- See ya

(Mark runs off)

Andrew- Get back here!

(Chases after him)

Mark-You snooze you lose!

Andrew-Get back here!

(Buzz, confessional)

Mark-Yeah, something you should know about me is…I'm a kleptomaniac

(Buzz)

Andrew-How dare he steal that watch I scammed off my grandpa!

(Buzz, end)

(Molly)

Molly-(She's doing some cartwheels and as she's spinning Steve comes up to her)

Steve-Hi there

Molly-Ah! (She turns towards him and punches his gut)

Steve-Oof! Ow what was that for?

Molly-Oh I am so sorry! You startled me

Steve-It's ok, but you sure do pack a punch

Molly-Thanks

Steve-So why were you doing cartwheels? Do you not care about the challenge?

Molly-I do, but I just want to take in the scenery of the island

Steve-Want to see my gun show?

Molly-Huh?

Steve-Right here, boom! (Flexes his left arm) boom! (Flexes his right arm)

Molly-Augh, and here I thought you were being tolerable

Steve-Come on, you seriously don't think I'm cute?

Molly-Not with your attitude, now if you'll excuse me I have a challenge to complete

Steve-Wait, maybe we can work together

Molly-Why?

Steve-Well with your brains and my strength we can make a pretty good team

Molly-Hmmm, well fine but only because you said I have brains

Steve-Great, let's get going then

Molly-Ok let's go

(They take off into the forest)

(Buzz, confessional)

Molly-I don't trust Steve a whole lot, but having some company might be nice

(Buzz)

Steve-Oh I will win over Molly eventually, and I guess I will have to do it the long way starting with the "being friends" status, but so be it

(Buzz, end)

(Luis, Caroline, Al, and Rosie had all grouped up and were searching together)

Luis-Ok…we know what we have to find

Al-That's easier said than done

Rosie-Yeah this forest is pretty big

Caroline-Just like universe…and also like the universe it keeps many things from us only to have them ruin our lives in the future

(The other three look at her quizzically)

Al-Let's just keep going

Luis-Right

Rosie-So why did you all apply to be here?

Luis-I wanted to see the animals

Al-I wanted to learn the history of the island

Caroline-Fate told me to do it

Luis-What about you Rosie

Rosie-Oh…I applied….because…uh…I just thought it'd be fun hehe

Al-Fair enough

(They keep walking until they see some rustling in a tree)

Rosie-What is that?

Luis-Probably just a squirrel

(The rustling becomes faster)

Al-That doesn't look like it's a squirrel

(Suddenly out of the tree fall Alexa and Josh)

Alexa-Ow!

Josh-I caught you!

Alexa-Nuh uh!

(Alexa runs away and Josh follows after her)

Caroline-Fate has led us to Tyson!

Al-Forget that, after them!

Luis-Right

(They all follow after Josh and Alexa)

(Ricky)

(Ricky was running through the pines and he had yet to see a sign of anyone else)

Ricky-Oh man, why did the boat have to pick me up late?

(He looks at his surroundings and at one point he sees a boy with a green hoodie, short sandy brown hair, wearing glasses run by)

Ricky-Hey isn't that Tyson? Hey wait up!

(He chases after the figure he saw but after a while of running he bumps into Shang and Scamps)

Ricky-Ow!

Shang-Ow, Who's there? (He sees Ricky on the ground) Who are you?

Ricky-(Getting up) Oh I'm Ricky, I'm a contestant

Scamps-Watch where you're going idiot

Ricky-I'm sorry

Shang-Wait, how are you a contestant? Chris didn't introduce you with the rest of us

Scamps-Yeah what's up with that?

Ricky-Oh well my boat arrived late along with Josh's boat

Scamps-Oh yeah, Josh was that loser that didn't show up

Ricky-Ignoring that…I'm sorry I bumped into you guys but I thought I saw Tyson running by but I guess I lost him

Scamps-Where did you see him? I need to be team captain!

Ricky-Uh to a path in front of us (Points to the northeast)

Scamps-See ya suckers! (Runs off)

Shang-Well guess he's finding Tyson

Ricky-No he won't

Shang-How do you know?

Ricky-Cause I gave him the wrong direction

Shang-Good one, now can you lead us to the right way?

Ricky-I think I saw him go that way (He points west of them)

Shang-Ok, let us head off

Ricky-All right

(They walk further into the forest)

(Buzz, confessional)

Scamps-I will be a team captain! I am a winner and the rest of these people are losers, my teammates will need me to win any challenges

(Buzz)

Ricky-I guess it was pretty mean for me to lie to that boy, but he called me a loser and an idiot for no reason

(Buzz)

Shang-Ricky is a pretty chill guy, glad I get to work with him

(Buzz, end)

(Bianca)

(She is walking alone when she start smelling something foul)

Bianca-Ew, my nasal passages are being violated by the most horrible smell

Billy-I'm sorry (He said this as he jumps down a tree)

Bianca-What were you doing up there?

Billy-I was trying to find the contestants, same as you

Bianca-Hmm…quite interesting

Billy-Want to work together?

Bianca-Sure, but first

Billy-Yes?

Bianca- (She pulls out an air freshener and sprays it all over him) There

Billy-(Coughing) What the heck is that?

Bianca-Ocean breeze air freshener

Billy-Mmm, it smells really nice thanks

Bianca-No problem, now shall we?

Billy-Sure, but we should also get going

Bianca-Uh…(Does a face palm)

(Buzz, confessional)

Bianca-Billy is what the French call "Le incompetent" though I doubt he knows what that means

(Buzz)

Billy-Hey a little smell don't bother no one back at my house, so why does it bother the people here so much? But that stuff Bianca sprayed on me sure smells mighty fine

(Buzz, end)

(Penelope)

(Penelope was walking around the forest by herself)

Penelope-(Looking around the trees and her surroundings)

?-Hey you there

(Penelope turns around to see George approaching her)

George-You're Penelope right?

Penelope-Sure am captain obvious

George-I think you and I should align

Penelope-I don't need anyone

George-Oh but you do

Penelope-(Grabs him by the collar) Give me one good reason

George-Because soon we will be in teams, and you can't win them all and besides you and me, everyone wants to be friends, and who do think they're going to go after? That's right you

Penelope-Look, I work alone and I will find one of those guys from last season now get lost (She throws him to the ground)

George-Fine…don't say I didn't warn you though (He sees Tony walking by) Now him I can boss around (He runs towards Tony)

Penelope-Idiot

(Penelope keeps walking for a couple minutes until she looks up to a tree and she see a blue converse hanging down)

Penelope-I wonder…

(She runs towards the tree and pulls the converse only to reveal it was Alexa's shoe)

Alexa-(She hits the ground) Ow! Oh come on I just ditched the other guys!

Penelope-Found you

Alexa-Augh, I hate Chris…and no, you haven't caught me yet

(She stands up and runs away)

Penelope-Hey get back here! (Starts chasing her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Penelope-Told you I would find one of them, now I just have to catch her

(Buzz)

Alexa-How did I let Chris convince me to do this?

(Buzz, end)

(Crystal was walking around and looking in some bushes)

Crystal-Hmm…if I were them where would I be hiding?

(Mark runs into her and he falls on top of her)

Mark-Ah! (Looks down and sees Crystal under him)

Crystal-Ow…why?

Mark-(Getting up)Help me he's coming!

Crystal-(Getting up)-Uh…who's coming?

Mar-Andrew

Andrew-(In the distance) Get back here!

Mark-You got to help me

Crystal-Hmm…fine

(She looks where Andrew's voice was coming from and she sees a low strong branch in a near tree)

Crystal-Help me pull this thing

Mark-Ok?

(They go to the branch and pull it back and they see Andrew coming)

Crystal-Ok…on the count of three

Mark-Got it

Crystal-1…

(Andrew's getting closer)

Crystal-2…

(They wait a little longer as Andrew gets even closer)

Crystal-3!

(The let go of the branch which hits Andrew and sends him flying away)

Andrew-AH!

Mark-Whoa! That was awesome!

Crystal-Why was he following you anyway?

Mark-I may have…stolen his watch

Crystal-That watch? (Points to his wrist)

Mark-Uh yeah

Crystal-So I helped you steal?

Mark-No, you helped me get away

Crystal-So I'm an accomplice?

Mark-Hey, look at it anyway you want to, do you want to work together?

Crystal-Sure…if you promise to give back the watch when the challenge is over

Mark-What? But-

Crystal-(Gives him a glare)

Mark-It's a deal

Crystal-Great

Mark-Ok

(The start walking)

(Buzz, confessional)

Mark-Did you see how cool that was? We just blew Andrew to kingdom come! Woo!

(Buzz)

Crystal-Ok, I may be quiet but I'm not that "Oh I'm so shy, please cheer me up" kind of girl, I just rather be alone, but if Mark wants to help me then let him

(Buzz, end)

(George runs up to Tony)

George-Hello there Tony

Tony-Oh no

George-What, not happy to see me?

Tony-Not entirely

George-I'm just going to say this to you, if you end up being team captain, would you pick me?

Tony-Now why would I do that? That would not be a super idea

George-Because if you don't, you'll meet my friends lefty and righty (He holds up his fists)

Tony-(Gulp) Uh…I was kidding of course I'll pick you

George-Yeah you will, now let's go find them

(Buzz, confessional)

Tony-George scares me

(Buzz)

George-Hahaha, such a wimp

(Buzz, end)

(Andrew is soaring through air and he lands on Tyson who was running from Scamps)

Tyson-No get away! Oof-

Andrew-Ow (Looks down and sees Tyson) Oh hey it's you

Tyson-Yeah it's me, can you get me off of me?

Scamps-What the hell man!? I saw him first

Andrew-Well now I landed on him, better run along now

Scamps-Whatever idiot! (Runs away)

Andrew- (Gets of Tyson) That means I'm team captain, haha, this is gonna be good

Tyson- (Gets Up, and talks sarcastically) Great

(The camera show Lisa on a tree branch, and she is talking on a tape recorder)

Lisa- This is my log, it seems I have infiltrated the island and made myself a contestant, it would seem the only way to stay here is to make an alliance (Puts the tape recorder away)

(Lisa starts to jump from tree to tree until she notices Taki and Sebastian; she decides to follow them but remains hidden in the trees)

Taki- Ugh, why can't we find them?

Sebastian- This forest is pretty big, it's like finding a Miltank in tall grass

Taki- Oh I feel you

Sebastian- Hey I was wondering

Taki- What is it?

Sebastian- I was wondering if we could be in an alliance?

Taki- Sure

(Lisa eyes widened in excitement, and she pulls out her tape recorder)

Lisa- Lisa's log, it would seem I have found my alliance members. Targets are known as Taki and Sebastian (She puts the tape recorder away)

(Lisa jumps down from the tree, and lands in front of Sebastian and Taki. They are startled)

Taki- EEEEEEEKKKKK don't hurt me again

Sebastian- Where did you come from?

Lisa- That is classified information

Taki- Um, can we help you with something?

Lisa- Yes, I overheard you two creating an alliance, I wanted to let you know that I am going to join as well

Taki- Um ok?

Lisa- Here put these on (Lisa hands them black digital watches)

Sebastian- What are these for?

Lisa- We will be able to use these to communicate throughout the island… another matter I would like to work on is code names

Taki- Oh Oh Oh, I have one for me

Lisa- What?

Taki- I want to be agent vulpix

Sebastian- Oh nice one

Lisa- Vulpix?

Taki- You know from Pokémon?

Lisa. What is this Pokémon? Are you two using narcotics? (She pulls out a flash light)

Taki- No it's a videogame

Lisa- Very well, your codename Sebastian?

Sebastian- I want to be Wooper, Agent Wooper

Lisa- Very well I shall be Agent L and-

Taki- NOOO

Lisa- Is there a problem?

Taki- We are code named after pokémon, you have to choose a pokémon code name as well

Lisa- Very well, but I must inform you that I do not know any pokémon

Taki-Hmm what is a sneaky pokémon?

Sebastian-Oh I have an idea

Taki- What is it?

Sebastian- Sneasel

Taki- I love it, Lisa you shall be known as Agent Sneasel

Lisa- Understood, now we shall split up and search for Chris's workers

Taki/Sebastian- Yes ma'am

(Buzz, confessional)

Sebastian- This is so cool, we have an alliance

(Buzz)

Taki- Yay, we get to be in an alliance, these watches are cool

(Buzz)

Lisa- Lisa's log, it would seem my mission in creating an alliance was be a success

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Vanessa and Marissa walking in the beach part of the island)

Vanessa- HELLLLLLLOOOOO!

Marissa- Are you sure we can find someone here?

Vanessa- Everyone is looking in the forest, no one has looked in the beach

Marissa- Ok (Sweet puppet voice) your sooooo smart Vanessa

(The two girls continue to walk until they see a dead octopus on the shore)

Marissa- Ewwwwwwww (Evil puppet voice) Make sushi out of it (Regular voice) I don't like sushi (Evil puppet voice) I don't like you but I have to deal with it anyway (Regular voice) You're so mean

Vanessa- Marissa focus

Marissa- (Evil puppet voice) What b****?

Vanessa- Excuse me?

Marissa- (Evil puppet voice) You heard me b*****

Vanessa- How dare you!?

Marissa- (Regular voice) I'm so sorry Vanessa

Vanessa- I'm gonna kill that puppet

(Vanessa grabs the puppet and tries to take it away from Marissa but Marissa is pulling the puppets towards her, it becomes a game of tug-of-war)

?- Hahahahahahaha

(The two girls stop fighting)

Vanessa- What was that?

?- You guys are funny

Marissa- Where is that voice coming from?

?- You'll never know

Vanessa- It's coming from the octopus

?- Oh crap that was fast, well I got to go

(The octopus starts to move for a little, but after a couple of seconds Mike emerges from the octopus)

Mike- Got to go

(Mike runs off)

Vanessa- After him!

(The two girls start to chase after Mike, the chase moves on to the forest were Mike climbs a tree and starts to jump the branches)

Vanessa- He is up in the trees (She climbs up)

Marissa- Wait for me

(She runs through a bush and her dress gets caught)

Marissa- Oh not again (Evil puppet voice) you should've worn jeans like everyone else (Regular voice) Shut up

(The camera, shows the chase between Mike and Vanessa jumping from tree to tree)

Mike- You can't catch me

Vanessa- Try me

Mike-Ok

(The two continue to jump from branch to branch, and Vanessa is slowly catching up)

Vanessa- Stop running away

Mike- No way, Jose

Vanessa- Who is Jose?

Mike- I don't know

(The chase continues, and Vanessa is inches away from Mike)

Vanessa- I almost caught you

(As Vanessa is reaching for Mike, the branch she is on breaks and Vanessa falls)

Vanessa- Ahhhhhh!

(Vanessa falls face flat on the ground, Mike stops jumping)

Mike- I told you, you can't catch me

Vanessa- Shut up you

Mike- Haha Mike the unstoppable wins again

?- Oh Mike… Mikey

Mike-That voice…

(Mike starts to look around to find out where that voice is coming from)

?- MMMMMIIIIIKKKKEEEE

Mike-That sounds like…

?- Mike where are you?

Mike-Leila! (A big smile comes) Leila where are you?

"Leila"-I got caught in a bush, I need help getting out

Mike- Don't worry I'll save you

(Mike runs towards the bush in which he heard the voice from, and then you hear a loud thud from the bush)

Mike-Ow

(Mike becomes unconscious)

Vanessa- What happened?

(The camera shows rustling in the bushes and then you see Marissa drag Mike out of the bush, and carrying her puppet on her back)

Marissa- We caught Mike (Evil puppet voice) You mean I caught Mike, I hit him with the branch

Vanessa- But wasn't Leila here?

Marissa- Nope, that was me

Vanessa- How were you able to do that?

Marissa- It's my hidden talent, I know amazing right?

Vanessa- You can say that again

Marissa- I know amazing right? (Evil puppet voice) Don't say it again

Vanessa- Looks like you're team captain

Marissa- Oh no, I can't be captain, I am a terrible leader, you should be captain

Vanessa- Are you sure?

Marissa- Ya, just promise to pick me when you chose teams ok?

Vanessa- You got it

(Buzz, confessional)

Vanessa- Score, I'll be team captain and that Marissa chick will do what I say, and that talent could come in handy

(Buzz)

Marissa- I'm glad I let Vanessa be captain, I feel like she trusts me now (Evil puppet voice) If you didn't want to be captain then let ME be captain (regular voice) No

(Buzz, end)

(The camera shows Alexa running from Penelope)

Penelope- Get back here

Alexa- No

Penelope- I said get back here!

Alexa- And I said no!

(Penelope continues to chase Alexa, but Alexa is able to out run her and is able to lose her, she continues to run and then she stops to take a breath)

Alexa- That girl is nuts, damn I feel like I'm running away from my friend Andy who got mad at me when I didn't have his twenty bucks

(Alexa takes a breath and in the middle of her breath she gets tackled and pinned to the ground by Penelope)

Penelope- I finally caught you

Alexa-Yes, congrats but did you have to tackle me?

Penelope-Yes

(Buzz, confessional)

Penelope- That's right, I am now the captain

(Buzz, end)

Chris- (On P/A) Alexa, Tyson and Mike have been caught, please return to the dock.

(The camera shows the campers at the dock)

Chris- Congratulations to Andrew, Penelope and Vanessa for becoming team captains. You guys will gain immunity for one challenge you guys lose

Andrew- Sweet

Chris- Now you will choose your teams, oh before I forget, we have two late contestants joining us, they are Ricky and Jo… has anyone seen Josh?

Josh- (Appears behind Chris, in a creepy voice) I'm right here Chris, I was ALWAYS here

Chris-Uh…ok, any way Penelope will pick first, then Vanessa, then Andrew. So Penelope please start off by picking your first teammate

Penelope-Ok, I pick Molly

Molly-Aw geez (She walks up to Penelope)

Chris-Vanessa?

Vanessa-Ooo I pick my bestie Marissa!

Marissa-Yay! (Evil puppet voice) She better have (Regular voice) Oh shut it (She joins Marissa)

Chris-Your turn Andrew

Andrew-Ok…I pick that new kid Ricky

Ricky-Really? Thanks

Chris-Ok, we're back to Penelope

Penelope-Steve

Molly-What?!

Penelope-He's got good strength, and we need a strong team

Steve-I won't let you down captain (He puts his arm around her)

Penelope-If you value your hand, you'll move it

Steve-(Moves his hand) Got it

Molly-Well, we did make a good team in the forest

Steve-Thanks

Chris-Moving on, Vanessa go

Vanessa-I pick Luis

Luis-Awesome (He joins Vanessa)

Chris-Andrew?

Andrew-I pick…(Looks at everyone and he stops at Lisa) Lisa

Lisa-Pleasure to work with you (Joins him)

Ricky-Welcome to the team

Lisa-Thank you

Chris-And Penelope again

Penelope-That Mark kid

Mark-All right

Steve-Sup my man

Mark-Not much

(They high five)

Chris-Vanessa again

Vanessa-I pick…Jennifer

Jennifer-(Walks to Vanessa)

Chris-Andrew

Andrew-Let's go with…

Lisa-I think we should pick Taki, she could be a useful asset to the team

Andrew-Are you sure?

Lisa-Affirmative

Andrew-Ok I pick Taki

Taki-Yay! Thank you

Chris-And we're back to Penelope

Mark-Oh you should pick Crystal, she's really strong and she helped me

Andrew-Yeah, to steal my watch

Mark-Oh I forgot (Takes off the watch) Here you go (Throws him the watch)

Penelope-You don't tell me what to do, I pick George-wait no

Chris-Sorry, all picks are final

George-Haha, hello teammate's

(Buzz, confessional)

Molly-Just great, I'm on the team with a womanizer and a huge jerk, well at least Mark is cool

(Buzz)

Taki-Yay! I'm the same team as Lisa

(Buzz, end)

Vanessa-My turn, I pick Shang!

Shang-It is an honor to be on this team (Joins her)

Luis-Hi there

Marissa-Hello (Nice puppet voice) Hello friend hahaha

Andrew-And I pick Sebastian

Sebastian-Rocking!

(He joins the team)

Taki-Yay! (Hugs his neck from behind)

(Buzz, confessional)

Vanessa-Perfect, pick some weaklings and then pick a powerhouse like Shang, good team in my book

(Buzz)

Lisa-Quite perfect, my whole alliance is on the same team

(Buzz, end)

Penelope-Ok, this time I will pick Crystal

Crystal-Ok (Joins them)

Molly-Hi there

Crystal-Hi there

Mark-I kept my promise

Crystal-And thank you for that

Vanessa-Let's go with…

Peggy-Me please! Please please please!

Vanessa-Uh…ok? Peggy?

Peggy-Thank you

(Buzz, confessional)

Peggy-Please don't let Betsy be on my team please!

(Buzz, end)

Andrew-And I will pick that other new kid Josh

Josh-(Appears behind the team) Much appreciated

Jennifer-Ah!

Penelope-Ok, now I pick…

George-(Whispers to her) Pick that kid in pink, he'll be easy to blame if we lose

Penelope-I don't plan on losing

George-(Whispering)He'll be a good scapegoat though

Penelope-Hmm…fine You! (Points to Tony)

Tony-Oh no

Penelope-Get over here!

Tony-Yes ma'am (Runs and joins them)

Molly-Hi Tony

Mark-Tony my man

Tony-Hey everyone

George-Hello Tony

Chris-Shut up, it's Vanessa's turn

Vanessa-Ok…I pick Al

Al-(Dressed up as a Marine and saluting) I'll be delighted to serve you ma'am! (Joins them)

Marissa-Ooo I love your costume

Al-Thank you ma'am

Andrew-Hmmm

Bianca-You better pick me, you all could use someone as intellectual as me

Andrew-Well, you could give us and advantage in mental challenges

Penelope-Well that was a bad choice since there are hardly any mental challenges on this show

Scamps-I can't believe I haven't been picked yet, you losers need me!

Billy-Calm down, I haven't been picked either

Scamps-Yeah, cause you're a loser

Rosie-Uh…I'm sorry but wouldn't that make you a loser as well?

Scamps-No! Shut up

Penelope-Augh shut up (She looks at everyone that's left until she sees Caroline just standing there holding her doll) You! (Points at Caroline)

Caroline-And so it's my destiny to be part of your team, I wonder what the future holds for us

Penelope-Just shut your trap

Crystal-Don't worry about her

Caroline-I might, but at the same time I might not

Vanessa-(Sees Betsy using her lasso skillfully) Ooo, I pick the cowgirl

Betsy-Yee haw! Thanks partner

Peggy-NO!

(Buzz, confessional)

Peggy-(Looking up) You hate me don't you

(Buzz)

Vanessa-Hey, she was better than those two other boys

(Buzz, end)

Andrew-And I will pick…

(Rosie is standing there looking around, Scamps looks furious, and Billy is picking his nose)

Andrew-Ew…uh I pick Rosie

Scamps-What?! I am clearly the better choice!

Rosie-Thanks Andrew

Andrew-No problem

Chris-Ok and since they're the only ones left, Scamps goes to Penelope's team and Billy goes to Vanessa's

Penelope-I don't want him

Chris-Too bad, they need a team

(Buzz, confessional)

Scamps-How can those idiots not see that they need me?!

(Buzz)

Billy-Aw…I can't believe I was picked last, that totally sucks (He picks his nose)

(Buzz, end)

Chris-Ok, the three teams are now complete and now it's time to get team names which will be provided by the old contestant the team captain caught so Alexa, name Penelope's team

Alexa-Ok, you all look like tough contestants, so I shall name you guys "The Ferocious Bears"

Tony-Ooo, a super duper name

Chris-Mike, name Vanessa's team please

Mike-Well since they found me by the water, you guys are now "The Killer Whales"

Peggy-Was that because I'm fat?

Mike-No

Peggy-Ok

Chris-And lastly Tyson will name Andrew's team

Tyson-You guys will be known as "The Hunting Wolfs"

Andrew-Cool, I love it

Chris-Great, so we now have our three teams and their names, now Mike, Alexa, and Tyson?

Tyson-Yes?

Chris-Please stand over her (Points to a spot next to him)

Alexa-Why?

Chris-Because I said so

Mike-Seems legit

(Mike pulls Alexa and Tyson to the spot Chris said)

Chris-Thanks Mike now…goodbye

Tyson-Goodbye?

Chris-Yes, goodbye (He presses a button and the spot where the three ex-contestants were standing launched them off the ground)

Alexa/Tyson/Mike-Ah!

Chef-Ahahahaha

Chris-Ok, now we will begin your first challenge

Luis-But I thought what we just did was our first challenge

Chris-Yeah, but this is the first team challenge, so if your team loses you'll be voting someone off

(All the teens looked around with worried looks except for Penelope and George)

George-So what's the challenge?

Chris-All right, now that you're all in your teams it's time to get to your cabins, and by get I mean make them

Vanessa-Ooo, sounds fun

Chris-Sure, ok for this challenge you will first need to find your campsites, once there you will find some crates with the tools and materials you will need to build your cabins, and once again the team to build their cabin first will win immunity, second place will also win immunity, and third place will have to kick someone's butt out of here

Jennifer-So where are the campsites located?

Chris-Great question Jennifer, you campsites are located by three main landmarks of this island, the Killer Whales will find their campsite by the waterfall in the west, Hunting Wolfs will find it in a clearing in the east hidden behind some trees with the biggest tree of the island being there, and lastly the Ferocious Bears will find their site at the base of the mountain on the north of here

Tony-Super a mountain

Chris-Yes, now anymore questions?

(Nobody raised their hand)

Chris-Good, you all have until nightfall now GO! (Blows and air horn and the three teams took into the forest again)

Chef-I got to say, this is a very cool challenge Chris it'll toughen up some of these kids

Chris-Please, the only reason this is the challenge is because the interns decided to go on strike and they didn't get to build the cabins, so I decided to have the kids do it

Chef-Genius

Chris-Thanks Chef

(In the forest)

(With a ping a gray icon of a wolf head appears by the Hunting Wolfs as they were walking in the forest with Andrew leading them and Rosie in the back)

Andrew-All right crew, we're looking for a clearing

Lisa-Affirmative, I will look in high grounds (She goes on the trees)

Andrew-Wait! You can't be getting lost!

Sebastian-Don't bother, she's probably already halfway through the forest

Andrew-Great

Rosie-Uh…where's Josh?

Andrew-Ah dang it not him too

Ricky-Relax man, I'm sure he'll catch up to us soon enough

Taki-Yeah, he does show up for the important things

Bianca-Well at least with our great mixture of strength an my knowledge we shall surpass the other teams

Andrew-What do you mean your knowledge?

Bianca-Simple I just happen to have more brains than anyone else here…combined!

(Everyone just stares at her)

Sebastian-Well unless your "brains" can find the clearing, I don't think you should be bragging (He pulls out his 3DS)

Taki-So we're supposed to be going east…hmmm…Oh wait, I can use the compass app on my iPod

Andrew-Finally some good news

Taki-Ok just a second

(She pulls out her iPod and then she starts setting it up)

Taki-Ok, here we go

(The whole team gathered around behind her and looked over her shoulder)

Taki-Ok so we go that way (She points to their right) Here Andrew you can use it to lead us (She hands him the iPod)

Andrew-Thanks Taki, ok let's go crew

(They keep walking)

Sebastian-Good thinking Taki, I think you just gave us the win with that advantage

Taki-Thanks Sebastian

Sebastian-No problem

(Buzz, confessional)

Andrew-Yes! I guess Lisa was right, Taki is a good asset to the team I just wish Lisa and Josh wouldn't disappear at the time of a challenge though

(Buzz)

Taki-It's so awesome that I got to help my team like that, and it's also great that my whole alliance is on the same team (Her watch beeps) Oh what's this? (She presses the answer button and Lisa shows up on the screen) Agent Vulpix, you must not speak of our alliance to the world, it could be dangerous, Agent sneasel out (The screen shuts off)Roger that agent sneasel and oops…

(Buzz, end)

(The Ferocious Bears)

(With another ping on the corner of the screen a red icon of a sideways growling bear appears on the screen as the team walks by some bushes and Scamps and Penelope are in an argument)

Scamps-I'm just saying that it's the logical choice for me to be team captain

Penelope-Well too bad, I won the challenge and I got the role as captain, as I deserve

Scamps-Well I think you're a lousy captain, you can't even get us to the mountain

Penelope-I will get us to the mountain, and it'd be going faster if you would just shut up!

Scamps-If I was captain, we'd already be there

Penelope-Oh please, with you as captain we'd still be at the dock

Scamps-Ok, let's put it to a vote

Penelope-Fine

(They stop and turn around to face the rest of the team making them do a sudden stop and collide on top of one another)

Molly-Why are we stopping?

Penelope-Get up all of you!

(They all get up)

George-(Sarcastically) Of course queen

Scamps-We need you losers to vote for who you think should be team captain, me or this loser

Tony-Do we really need a team captain?

Penelope/Scamps-Yes!

Molly-All right, just chill

Scamps-Ok, if you think Penelope should be captain, raise your hands

(Everyone but Crystal and Scamps raise their hands)

Scamps-Now if you think I should be team captain raise your hands

(Only Scamps raises his hand)

George-Hey Crystal, you didn't vote

Crystal-Would it really make it a difference? Penelope still won

Tony-You make a good point

Penelope-You still need to vote

Crystal-Fine…I vote for Penelope

Scamps-WHAT?! You're all crazy in the head, I'm the much better choice

Penelope-Majority wins, now let's get a move on

Scamps-No way, I'm not helping you traitors, I'll win this challenge by myself (He storms off in another direction)

Penelope-Augh, someone go get him! Now!

Molly-I'll get him (She follows after Scamps)

Penelope-Ok, now the rest of us let's go

Mark-Shouldn't we wait for Molly and Scamps?

Penelope-I am not going to lose the first challenge, now I said let's go

Mark-Whatever you say

Crystal-Ok

(They start walking with Penelope, Crystal, and Mark pulling ahead)

George-So buddies (Pulls Tony and Steve to him) I want to talk to you both

Steve-Ok, so which girl from the team do you have dibs on?

George-What? I'm not talking about girls dude

Steve-Oh…then what do you want to talk about?

Tony-And why do you want to talk to us?

George-I think us three should make an alliance in order to survive

Tony-Uh… you haven't said anything to me this whole time, and you pushed me to the ground twice in the same day, why would I align with you?

George-Oh that's simple, you'll do it because (He punches him in the stomach and knocks him down) I said so

Tony-(On the ground) Excellent reasoning

Steve-Well I'll be glad to join, I want to stay as long as possible

George-Perfect, so it's a deal

Steve-Deal

Tony-(Holds up his hand giving a thumbs up) Deal

(Buzz, confessional)

George-I think it's safe to say I will be safe now that I have this alliance, and if I can get two of the girls to join, I'll have majority and I can control how the elimination goes

(Buzz)

Tony-(Holding his stomach) I hate that guy, but I don't want to get beat up everyday

(Buzz)

Steve-Now that I know I'm safe, I can spend more time checking out the ladies woo woo!

(Buzz, end)

George-Come on, we've got to catch up

Tony-Wait, where's Caroline?

Caroline-(Walks up behind them holding her doll, and three other dolls that look exactly like George, Tony, and Steve) I've been here the whole time

George-How much did you hear?

Caroline-Enough…

George-Uh…how much is enough?

Caroline-I'll leave that up to you to figure out (She follows the way Penelope went)

Tony-Uh…I'm not the only one that noticed she had dolls of us…right?

Steve-(Gulps) Nope

George-Don't worry we can handle her

Steve-She still freaked me out

Tony-Let's just catch up to the team

Steve-Yeah let's go

(They follow the same path their teammates went)

(The scene changes to another part of the forest and you see the Killer Whales walking while with a ping a blue icon of a breaching killer whale appears on the corner of the screen)

Luis-Ah…the nature here is incredible

Vanessa-Ooo I'm so excited to build our camp, and we get to stay next to a waterfall

Marissa-Yeah waterfalls are so relaxing (Evil puppet voice) Are you kidding me woman? Waterfalls are loud and obnoxious! (Regular voice) Can't you say one good thing? (Evil puppet voice) Not about you (Regular voice) Hey!

Jennifer-You ok there Marissa?

Marissa-(Evil puppet voice) Mind your own business! (Regular voice) I am so sorry, and yes I am ok

Billy-That's quite the freaky puppet

Marissa-(Evil puppet voice) And you're a smelly redneck (Regular voice) Marissa Jr.! Stop! I am so sorry Billy

Billy-It's quite alright

Shang-I admire how our team won't get into silly quarrels and can stay focused on the task at hand

Al-(Dressed as Richard Nixon) Because we are not crooks!

Vanessa-(She does a face palm while facing away from her team)

Peggy-Ah! Betsy stop (Runs ahead of everyone)

Betsy-(Running at Peggy with her lasso in hand) Come on little piggy! Time to make some bacon Yee Haw!

Peggy-(Hiding behind Vanessa) Help me

(Betsy runs towards Peggy but Shang holds her back)

Shang-We do not hurt our fellow team members Betsy

Betsy-Oh alright partner

Peggy-Phew, thanks Shang

Shang-No problem at all

Vanessa-(Standing in a branch) Say Luis, you can communicate with animals can't you?

Luis-For the most part why?

Vanessa-How about asking some little creatures and ask them if we're going the right way?

Luis-Hmm…I guess it could be worth a try

(Luis is walks up to a tree and starts making clicking noises with his mouth and before long a chipmunk climbs down from a hole on the three and gets on his shoulder)

Luis-Ok Mr. chipmunk, (Makes more clicking noises to the chipmunk and the chipmunk starts to make the same clicking noises back to him)

Marissa-What's he saying?

Luis-Well, he's saying we're headed the right way but we have a bit more walking to do

Vanessa-Great, we better hurry then, thanks Luis

Luis-Not a problem

Marissa-(Evil puppet voice) At least someone helps in this team of crazies

(Marissa quickly covers her puppets voice)

Marissa-Hehe…I'm so sorry

Vanessa-It doesn't matter, let's just get to our campsite so we can win

(The Killer Whales began to run the direction they had been going)

(Molly)

(Molly had been walking through the forest for a while looking for Scamps until she started hearing some grunting coming from afar and once she got closer she saw Scamps trying to knock down a tree)

Molly-Uh…what are you doing?

Scamps-I'm going to prove to you losers that I deserve to be a team captain by building our cabin before anyone

Molly-Scamps don't be ridiculous; you don't have the proper tools to build a cabin or the ability to tear trees down

Scamps-Oh I'll show you!

(He keeps pushing on a tree but no avail; he then begins to punch it in frustration)

Scamps-Ah!

Molly-Scamps! Calm down, you're going to hurt your hands, look…we have to go help our team so we can win, so you don't run the risk of getting voted off

Scamps-No! Leave me alone you loser, you don't know anything!

Molly-Ok, that's it I will not let you cost us the challenge get over here!

(She runs to Scamps and grabs him and throws him over her shoulder)

Molly-We are leaving

Scamps-No! Put me down you idiot!

(She walks away with him)

(The Hunting Wolfs)

(The team was still walking until out of nowhere Lisa dropped down in front of them)

Lisa-Andrew, I am sorry to say I failed at finding the clearing

Andrew-Oh…well don't worry Lisa I'm sure we'll find it soon

Lisa-Roger that

(The team started walking again and Lisa joined Sebastian and Taki)

Lisa-Does anyone but you two have any clue about our alliance

Sebastian-Not from me

Taki-Just what I said in the confessional

Lisa-Good job agents

Ricky-(He walks past some trees and sees the treeless clearing) Hey everyone here it is!

Andrew-Good job guys!

(As they all arrived they noticed their crates were already open and a cabin wall had already been built)

Rosie-Oh my gosh, who did this?

Josh-(As he comes out from behind the built wall) I did…

Ricky-Hey, why didn't wait for us?

Josh-Just help me build the rest of this thing

Andrew-All right team you heard him, thanks to Josh we already have a head start, so I will help him put up more walls, Sebastian and Taki can put the walls together before me and Josh put them up

Sebastian-Got it

Rosie-What should I do?

Andrew-Um…you and Bianca cut the wood and then you will pass it to Ricky and Lisa so they may sandpaper it

Lisa-I accept that mission

Ricky-Me too

Andrew-Ok guys, let's get to work

(They all ran over to their partners and started their given jobs)

(The Ferocious Bears)

(Penelope, Crystal, and Mark had finally arrived at the base of the mountain and saw their team's crates)

Penelope-Uh…where's the rest of our team?

Mark-I don't know they were right behind us

Crystal-Let's just get this started (She heads over to a crate and opens it up and she finds it full of long wooden boards and blue prints)

Penelope-Augh…we're a team of nine and there's only three of us here?! Unacceptable!

(At that moment George, Steve, and Tony emerged from the trees)

George-Will you relax? We just fell a little behind, right guys?

Steve-Yup

Tony-Hehe…uh…yeah, we fell behind

(Buzz, confessional)

Tony-Oh man, what would happen if Penelope finds out about the alliance I join-correction- was forced to join by George?

(Buzz)

George-That little twerp better not say a word about the alliance

(Buzz)

Penelope-My team has been a huge disappointment so far, they better step up their games

(Buzz, end)

Steve-So where's Molly?

Penelope-She's not here yet

Caroline-(Appears behind Crystal) That's a shame

Crystal-Whoa! (She turns around from the crate she was looking in) Don't sneak up on me

Penelope-(Pulls out sandpaper) Ok, we're already behind, and we're down two people, so you all better step up and hurry up in building this cabin, cause I will not accept last place

Tony-You got it chief, where do we start?

Penelope-You and creepy girl cut and shape the wood for the walls and the roof

Tony-(Looking at Caroline uneasily) Uh…ok

Penelope-Then you will pass it to Steve and Crystal who will sand paper the wood, and I better not see any splinters in that thing

Steve-Go it

Penelope-Ok, then George and Mark will put the wood together to shape our walls and roof

Mark-All right

George-Whoa whoa whoa, and what will you be doing Ms. High and Mighty?

Penelope-I will put the walls up to shape the cabin, and once Molly and the idiot get here I will make them help me

George-You mean make them do the work while you just stand there?

Penelope-You better watch your mouth George, I will get you voted off this island faster than I can punch you

George-Oh I don't think I'll be going anywhere

Crystal-Don't be so sure

George-Grrr, what do you care? If we win, we don't have to vote let's get cracking

(Buzz, confessional)

George-I know I'm safe, hehe alliance baby!

(Buzz, end)

(With the killer whales)

(They were still walking)

Jennifer-How much longer are we going to keep walking?

Al-Maybe not much longer, but I don't know why you're complaining, a lot of people in past history had to do much worse than this

Jennifer-I just want to get settled in and then go have some of Chef's delicious cuisine

Marissa-(Evil puppet voice) Bleagh! Chef food stinks like a wet dog!

Jennifer-All right puppet that's it! You're dead!

(Jennifer grabs the puppet and takes it away from Marissa)

Marissa-Hey give it back!

Jennifer-This puppet needs to learn a lesson!

(Jennifer starts chocking the puppet and Marissa jumps on her back)

Jennifer-Not so tough now are you puppet?

Marissa-Stop it you're hurting her

Luis-(Starts pulling at one of Jennifer's arms) Ok, come on you two knock it off, you'll scare the little creatures

Al-(Grabs Jennifer's other arm) Yeah come on, we don't need a World War 3

Peggy-(Starts trying to pry Marissa off Jennifer's back) Come on Marissa, let go Jennifer

Betsy-Yeah partner we've got focus (Starts to help Peggy)

Shang-Let's just all relax (Grabs the puppet but Jennifer won't let go and they start going back and forth)

Billy-(Helping Shang) Let's just all stop the fighting please!

(They all soon started bickering and yelling and then they all fell to the floor and started fighting all together)

Vanessa-(Watching them from a tree) Augh, you've got to be kidding me

(Buzz, confessional)

Vanessa-(Face palming) Geez, maybe I made so bad decisions when I picked my team

(Buzz)

Marissa-(Her hair is all messed up and her jacket has a tear) No one…touches my puppet

(Buzz)

Jennifer-(Her hair messed up too)How dare Marissa's puppet insult the food of the incredible Chef?

(Buzz, end)

Vanessa-(Jumps down in front of the big fight her team was in) Uh…guys?

(They don't hear her)

Vanessa-Guys…

(They ignore her again)

Vanessa-Guys!

(They all stop the fight and look up at her)

Marissa-Oh…hehe…hi Vanessa

Team-Hi…

Vanessa-What happened?

Marissa-It's…

Jennifer-A long story

Vanessa-Well come on buddies (Puts on a big smile) We've all got to stick together, now Jennifer…give Marissa her puppet

Jennifer-Fine…here you go (Hands Marissa her puppet)

Luis-Wait, I hear something

Al-No one cares if you hear animals

Luis-Not that, it sounds like…

(They all listen for a minute)

Luis-Running water

Vanessa-Which means…

Whole team-A waterfall!

(They all run in the direction of the sound and before long they arrive to a waterfall with crates on the ground next to it)

Marissa-We made it! (Evil puppet voice) About time you slowpokes

Vanessa-All right guys we probably fell a little behind so we have to work fast to make it so let's all work together on everything

Al-(Dressed as a soldier) What are the orders ma'am?

Vanessa-Uh…well I suggest we do everything together, like shape the wood, sand it, and put it all together to shape our cabin

Jennifer-Good idea

Vanessa-Ok, let's get started

(They all quickly begin to open their crates and start working)

(Ferocious Bears)

(The teammates were working on their jobs except for Penelope who was waiting for the walls)

Penelope-Come on! How long can this seriously take?

Tony-(Sawing some wood) I'm sorry, but this wood is hard to cut

Caroline-(Sawing wood as well) It's an effort we must make Tony

George-We are just waiting for them

(Molly emerges from the trees carrying Scamps and throws him in the ground)

Molly-Here we are

Scamps-And I am leaving

(He gets up and starts to leave, but Penelope Grabs him by the back of his shirt and pulls him back)

Penelope-Oh no you're not! We're already falling behind because Molly had to go find you, now you and Molly are going to help me put the cabin together!

Scamps-You can't make me

(Penelope glares into his eyes and throws him against a tree)

Penelope-You are going to help!

Scamps-Ow! You freaking psycho!

Penelope-Yea yeah, now get up and help Molly and me

Scamps-Grr (Walks up to Molly and stands next to her)

(Buzz, confessional)

Penelope-Failure is not something I accept, and I will not hesitate to prove it to my teammates in any way possible

(Buzz)

Scamps-Hmpf…If hated Penelope before, I loathe her now! But…if we "accidentally" happened to lose…I could get her voted off and then I can take charge of this team of idiots and get all the way to the finish, hahahah

(Buzz, end)

Molly-How we all doing?

Steve-We're just waiting for Tony and Caroline to finish cutting the wood

Molly-Oh ok

(Hunting Wolfs)

(The team was making great progress, they had now put up 2 of the walls, and Taki and Sebastian were cutting windows into them)

Andrew-Good job team, at this pace we'll win for sure

Bianca-(Cutting wood with Rosie)Though I'm happy to hear that, this physical labor is a waste of my intellectual skills

Sebastian-Come on Bianca, you know you're having fun

Bianca-This isn't exactly my idea of fun

Ricky-I can't believe how well we're working together

Andrew-Yeah, but we can't let our guard down we have to win

Bianca-It is impossible to win every single time

Lisa-Affirmative, Bianca is right

Andrew-Well then we'll have to try

(Josh appears carrying some fruit and puts it in a neat pile next to the cabin)

Josh-Here…

Taki-Ooo, snacks

Andrew-No, not until we're done

Taki-Ok

(They keep working and they put up the 3rd wall)

(Buzz, confessional)

Ricky-(Strumming his guitar) I'm so glad I'm in a team with no conflict and that we all get along

(Buzz)

Josh-(Just staring at the camera)

(Buzz, end)

(Killer Whales)

(They were all now shaping one of the walls together)

Vanessa-All right, we have one wall almost built and we have the wood ready for the other ones and the roof

Luis-You know, I could probably ask the animals to help us

Vanessa-And you're just telling us this now?

Luis-You all already knew I could do that

Marissa-(Evil puppet voice) Well the get to it moron! (Regular voice) Ok you're done here (She puts the puppet down)

Jennifer-So, do you guys think we'll win

Vanessa-I sure hope so

(Buzz, confessional)

Vanessa-We BETTER win (Crosses her arms)

(Buzz)

Marissa-I wish my puppet was nicer

(Buzz, end)

Al-(Still dressed as a soldier) I say our chances are pretty high captain (Salutes Vanessa)

Peggy-(Running away from Betsy while holding a wood board) Please help me!

Betsy-Yee haw! I love me a good old hog chase

(Shang stands in front of Betsy)

Shang-Betsy, you must stop this violence against Peggy, we must all remain in synch

Betsy-Aw shucks…fine

Peggy-Thanks Shang

Shang-No problem

(Buzz, confessional)

Peggy-I don't hate Betsy, but I wish she wouldn't keep referring to me as a pig, but luckily Shang helps me out

(Buzz)

Shang-I'm loving the island, everything is so chill and in…harmony (Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath)

Jennifer-We work well together

Billy-We sure do

(At that moment they finished the wall they were working on)

Vanessa-Ok, let's get this up

Shang-Oh I'll do it, you guys can start building the other wall

Marissa-Thanks Shang

Luis-I'll call the animals

(Luis does the Tarzan call and a bunch of beavers, squirrels, chipmunks, and birds gather round and Luis does different sounds to each type of animal and the animals nod to him and they start helping the team build the walls)

Vanessa-Awesome

(Ferocious Bears)

(Crystal and Steve were sandpapering the walls)

Penelope-Hurry up!

Steve-I'm sorry but this takes times

Crystal-Yeah

(They finish a board and they pass it on to George and Mark)

Scamps-Great job "leader"

Penelope-I don't need your comments right now

Scamps-Aw…too bad I don't care, idiot

Penelope-Grr

Molly-Calm down Penelope, I know Scamps is an idiot but, we have to focus on building the cabin

Scamps-Psh, you're more of an idiot than me

George-Shut up!

Mark-Ok, let's all chill and get this done please

Tony-Yeah come on team, we don't want to lose do we?

Caroline-What's wrong with losing?

Penelope-We lose! And I do not want that now get to work!

(They all continue to work, then a montage starts of all three teams working on their cabins with the Hunting Wolfs working perfectly in synch, the Killer Whales pushing up some walls together, and the Ferocious Bears fighting with one another and it keeps showing clips of all the teams building their cabins until a team puts the roof on their cabin and the team was…)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(The Hunting Wolfs)

Chris-(On the intercom) Congratulations, Hunting Wolfs you guys have won first place and immunity!

Ricky-All right we did it! (He pulls out his guitar and plays a fast-tempo tune)

Taki-All right we did it team!

Andrew-Good job everyone, and you too Josh if it wasn't for that head start we'd probably still be building

Josh-No problem

Lisa-Our mission is complete everyone, we will not be sending someone

Rosie-Ooo I'm so happy

(Buzz, confessional)

Rosie-Wow, my first team challenge and we got first place I never would've gotten to do this back at the castle…(Her eyes widen) Uh…I mean back at home

(Buzz)

Andrew-That's right, my team deserves the win

(Buzz, end)

(Killer Whales)

Marissa-Oh no they got first place!

Vanessa-Relax, we can probably still get second place go!

(Ferocious Bears)

Penelope-All right we better get second place! I would have rather have 1st place but it looks like that's not happening so we better win!

Her team-Right!

(Another montage starts of both teams rapidly putting the finishing touches on their cabins, but after a while the teams finished at the same time)

Chris-(On intercom) Ooo, the last two teams finished at the same time, which I'll have to judge them to see who built the best one, I will be at your camps soon

(Killer Whales)

Al-Hmmm, a tie…how inconvenient

Vanessa-It's ok guys…we should just keep our hopes up and cross our fingers

Jennifer-Or think about Chef's cooking?

Vanessa-Uh…sure whatever

Jennifer-Woo hoo!

(Ferocious Bears)

Penelope-I can't believe we tied with them!

George-Hey, we still have a chance

Molly-Yeah relax

Crystal-(She's just standing next to Caroline who is making a doll that looks like Crystal) Uh…what are you doing?

Caroline-Makin a doll of you…

Tony-(She whispers to Crystal) She already has some of George, Steve, and me

Crystal-Yeah not creepy at all

(Buzz, confessional)

Caroline-Making my dolls helps me cleanse my pained aura and relax myself…and they will also help represent the people on the island

(Buzz)

Tony-Caroline always gives me a chill when she's near…but I think I'm more scared of dolls

(Buzz)

Crystal-(She shudders)

(Buzz, end)

(Killer Whales)

Luis-Here comes Chris

(True as he said, Chris emerged from the trees)

Chris-Hello Killer Whales, time to judge your cabins

Vanessa-Here it is Chris

Chris-Ok (He walks up to it) Ok…hmm…(Knocks on a wall) Good structure, each wall is the same size

(He looks at everything at the cabin)

Chris-Ok, I declare this a great cabin

(The Killer Whales start cheering)

Chris-Hey hold up, you haven't won yet, I still have to check the Ferocious Bears cabin

Vanessa-Oh…right

Chris-You will know the results later, see you all later

(He walks away)

Betsy-All right partners, I think we may win this after all

Peggy-I hope so, it would save us from elimination

Billy-(Burps) Yeah, this is more exciting than a NASCAR race

(Everyone plugs their noses at the smell coming from him and his burp)

Al-Eww

(Ferocious Bears)

(They had been waiting for a while until Tony sees Chris coming)

Tony-Yay it's Chris!

Chris-Thanks you for the intro Tony

Scamps-(He sneaks behind the cabin)

Chris-Ok, let me check out your guys cabin

Penelope-We should be good enough for second place

Chris-I'll be the judge of that

(Chris approaches the cabin and starts examining it)

Chris-So far so good

(As Chris is finishing up, he's about to knock on the wall and as he does the camera switches to Scamps kicking the back wall of the cabin and as he does Chris knocks on the wall, making the cabin fall apart to the ground)

Chris-Uh oh, not very good structure

Penelope-What?

Scamps-(Walks towards Penelope) Aw…did your leading not work?

Penelope-(Punches in the face)

Scamps-Ow!

Chris-Well, you guys sucked at building this thing, so you guys have to start over, which sadly means you guys lost the first challenge and that also means that I will be seeing you guys at elimination today

Penelope-No!

Chris-Yup (He pulls out a walkie-talkie and as he presses a button which turns on the intercom) Attention everyone, Killer Whales have won second place and the Ferocious Bears have lost (He shuts off the walkie-talkie) See you guys in an hour at the dock of shame (He leaves)

Scamps-You see?! This just proves Penelope stinks at being a leader, and she punched me in the face for no other reason than recognizing the truth

Penelope-Just shut up! You have been a pain on my back since you got forced into my team!

Scamps-Not my fault you're an idiot!

Penelope-Do I have to punch you again?

Scamps-You better not! Everyone, look how aggressive she is, we have to vote her off while we still have a chance

George-He makes a good point

Penelope-Hey! At least I helped in this challenge, he just left and Molly had to go get him

Molly-Ok everyone calm down, let's just wait a little while and everyone will vote for whoever they want ok?

Mark-Sounds good to me

Crystal-Yup, see you all at elimination (She walks off into the forest)

Caroline-Our choices could have certain effects on the future…we shall see where it leads

Penelope-George! Help me rebuild the cabin

George-Why me?

Penelope-Because I said so

Molly-Yeah I'll help too

Tony-Me three

Steve-You ladies need my strength

(They all start working again)

(Buzz, confessional)

Scamps-Cabin breaks, Penelope gets blamed, she gets voted off, I take over the team, and lastly…I win the game hahahah!

(Buzz)

Penelope-I hate that twerp Scamps so much, it'll make it much better once I vote him off

(Buzz)

George-Like I said…I ain't going anywhere hehehe

(Buzz, end)

(Killer Whales)

Peggy-Woo hoo! Second place

Marissa-(Picks up her puppet and cheers) We did it! (Evil puppet voice) About time you all did something right

(The whole team starts cheering)

Luis-Ok little creatures, you may all go back into the forest now

(All the animals he called ran into the forest)

(The team continues to cheer and Marissa goes up to Vanessa and hugs her)

Betsy-Yee haw! (Throws her hat in the air)

Marissa-We did it bestie! We won, you're an awesome leader!

Al-I second that notion, pleasure to serve you (Salutes her)

Vanessa-Yeah, great job all

Jennifer-Let's go have some dinner made by Chef

Billy-Good work y'all

Shang-Totally cool

(The whole team high fives)

(Hunting Wolfs)

Ricky-Well, we didn't do so bad considering we are the team with the fewest members

Andrew-And we have to keep that up, we can't let our guard down

Lisa-Yes sir

Taki-I feel so happy

Rosie-Me too, winning first place is exciting

Sebastian-Just like winning the high score in an arcade game?

Rosie-Uh…sure?

Bianca-Impressive work everyone

Taki-Hey where's Josh? He should be part of the celebration

Sebastian-He like to be alone, but I'm sure he'll show up again

Ricky-Yup

Andrew-Ok team, let's all get some shut eye

(The team enters their cabin)

(Ferocious Bears)

(It took them a while but they had managed to rebuild the cabin and all the boys were in it except for Penelope who was exiting the cabin)

Penelope-(She sees Caroline making a doll that looks like Penelope and sitting by a tree and she begins to approach her) Hey you!

Caroline-I have a name you know?

Penelope-Yeah whatever, where are the other girls?

Caroline-I don't know

Penelope-Augh…Crystal! Crystal!

(At that moment Crystal jumped down from the roof of the cabin)

Crystal-Yes?

Penelope-Ok, now we just need Molly where is she?

(Both Crystal and Caroline just shrugged)

Molly-Need me for what? (She walks in from the trees carrying some fruit) I got us some snacks

Penelope-Yeah great story, get over here

(All the girls gather around Penelope)

Penelope-Ok so we're all in agreement Scamps goes tonight right?

Crystal-I haven't decided who I'm voting for

Penelope-(Grabs Crystal by her shirt and pulls her up) Well you better choose and fast

Crystal-(Narrowing her eyes at her) I think I just did

Penelope-Good (Drops Crystal) And you two?

Molly-Hey! We don't have to tell you

Caroline-Yeah, it is fate who decides who leaves the island

Penelope-I am not playing games! I better see Scamps walking down the dock of shame tonight!

Crystal-We'll see

Penelope-Augh…

(They all go back to what they were doing and Penelope just goes into the forest, but as they disperse the camera shows Tony eavesdropping on them from behind a tree and he goes into the cabin to see the boys)

George-Tony!

Tony-I did what you told me to do, but I didn't feel so super spying on the girls

Steve-It's only bad if they're in a locker room

(The boys give him a weird look)

Scamps-You're such a sicko

Mark-Seriously dude, stop

George-Ignore him, so who are the girls voting for?

Tony-Well Penelope told them to vote for Scamps like her, but Crystal, Caroline, and Molly didn't say who they were voting for

Scamps-Well the good news is that we have majority and we can't vote off that b****!

Steve-But I like her feisty attitude

Scamps-No! You better vote for her!

Mark-Relax man, we'll vote for her

Scamp-You all better! (With a final glare at the others he walked out of the cabin)

George-Ok, glad to see we all reached and agreement

Tony-Sure…

Steve-I'll miss feisty girl

(Elimination Ceremony)

(The Ferocious Bears walked up to the ceremony and they each took a seat in a stump)

Chris-Ferocious Bears, welcome to the very first elimination ceremony of Total Drama Comeback and to your teams first elimination ceremony, where do you guys think you all went wrong?

Penelope-When you put Scamps in my team!

Scamps-When you made Penelope this teams leader

Chris-Hmm interesting….uh…Caroline what do have there?

Caroline-(She's holding dolls of her whole team) My dolls…

Chris-Ok? Anyway, here's how things work here, you will each go into the confessional, where you will see your passports with a page on them with 9 squares, stamp the passport of the person you go want out of here, Mark you may start things off

Mark-Cool

(It shows the whole team stamping the passports)

Chris-Ok, I have the votes right here, and I also have these (Chris pulls out a tray with 8 idols of his head) These represent your safety here in this island, if you get one of these then you will all have lasted your first night here at camp, so the first Chris idol goes too…Caroline

(Tosses her an idol)

Caroline-(She catches it) So fate has spared me

Chris-Idols also go to…Crystal and Steve (Tosses them idols)

Steve-Woo!

Crystal-(Just catches it)

Chris-And the last ones safe are George, Tony, Mark, and Molly (They each catch their idols)

(This just left Penelope and Scamps)

Chris-Scamps…Penelope, one of you two won't be here tomorrow

Scamps-That's you

Penelope-Grrr

Chris-The last one of you that stays safe is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Penelope!

(Penelope smiles smugly at Scamps as she catches her idol)

Chris-Scamps…time to go

Scamps-What?! No! I'm supposed to stay and win the game!

Chris-I guess not, now please follow me

Scamps-I can get to the boat by myself idiot!

Chris-Oh you're not going to the boat, please follow me Bears

(They all follow Chris to a side of the dock that now has a catapult on it)

Chris-Scamps…hop in

Scamps-No way idiot!

Chris-(He snaps his fingers and then Chef comes up, grabs Scamps and tosses him in the catapult) Thanks Chef

Chef-No problem

Chris-Scamps…you have the honor of being the first to be launched in the Hurl of Shame!...well after Staci of course

Scamps-(Sarcastically) Wow, how original dumbass!

Chris-I'm going to enjoy this (He pulls the lever)

Penelope-See ya later loser!

Scamps-Oh fu-Ah!

(And with that he was launched into the air)

Chris-All right bears you may all go to bed

Caroline-Hang on a second

(Caroline then put the dolls of her team down, except for Scamps and she grabbed the head)

Caroline-So long Scamps (She rips off the head of Scamps doll)

(Everyone looks at her scared)

Caroline-Well…let's go to bed

Tony-Yeah…

(The bears leave)

(Conclusion)

Chris-And there you have it, our first vote off in this new season, what will happen next? Can the Wolfs stay as friendly as they are forever? Can Vanessa's team prevent getting into another fight? And will Penelope calm down now that Scamps is gone? Find out next time on Total…Drama… Comeback!

**(Votes)**

**Penelope**-Goodbye Scamps

**Crystal**-Oh well, it won't hurt to vote for Scamps, but Penelope better not touch me again! (She glares at the camera)

**Tony**-All right, bye Penelope

**Steve**-(Looking sad) I'll miss you feisty girl

**Molly**-I want to vote Steve…but Scamps is way more annoying

**Scamps**-Suck it Penelope

**Mark**-I rather not get killed by Penelope so I'll vote her out right now

**Caroline**-The stars tell me it's time for Scamps to leave

**George**-All right ladies, I'll help you out with your Scamps problem

**Penelope**-4

**Scamps**-5

A/N-And so Scamps is out of here, I doubt he will be missed though, but I do hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and will stick around to read more and maybe even review it?


End file.
